


Is it true?

by xXLilHomestuckFanboyXx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radiostuck, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Radiostuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLilHomestuckFanboyXx/pseuds/xXLilHomestuckFanboyXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance or No'mance,  Sick Beats and Hella Smuppets, Ms. Fashionable Chainsaw fashion dos and don'ts, The Trigger Blind Justice trio, 8-bit and Corpse Tea party are known as the most popular radio shows ever to be alive at school. Each of these radio kids have their own thing they spicalize in as well as certain times their on air. They all go to the same school, known as Sbrub high from grades 7-12. Each of their names basically give away what their radio thing is about and these kids happen to be some of the most popular at their school, except Crabby V or better known as Karkat Vantas, not many people know him but those who do dont know he's the 'romance master' everyone just loves to get advice from, of course 8-Bit has made it their mission to find out his true identity and rant him out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it true?

"----- and you know what?" "What?" "If he still acts like an asshole after that, dump his ass on the corner of hooker-bitch lane because he isn't good enough for you!" "O-okay, thanks Candy Crab." "No problem, kid. This is Candy red Crab with the last question for now, What is true love? Anyways, stay true guys and see you next ti-FUCK! I'm okay bye." The boy turned off the microphone on his laptop and pressed play on his newly made list of songs that he had spent all last night making. The black haired boy sighed and rubbed his poor hand that he had hit against the tree he was leaning on. He powered down his laptop and put it back in his gray and black backpack and replaced it with his phone covered in little crab stickers. The boy unlocked his phone to check the time, only twenty past nine, right on time. The boy shook his head, this was an everyday thing, expect on the weekend, no one ever listened then. The human boy stared straight at the soft green grass, sometimes he wondered if someone came and painted the grass during the night. How else were you suppose to explain such soft green grass? A soft peach cream colored hand slide over the grass, almost as if it were doing a graceful dance. The hand glided over the grass for a while before it got bored and laid flat on the boys knee. He wasn't wearing anything to darkly colored but it was his style. He wore black vans with 'Vantas' written in capital messy letters on it. A pair of gray jeans with a small rip just above the left knee and another rip on the knee of the right pants leg, along with grass stains on the knees. He wore a hoodie with a big red cut in the middle, three drops of what looked like maybe blood but to bright were dripping down it. He thought it was pretty cool, his brother had one as well only the hood was bigger and covered his eyes and part of his face. To be honest he was pretty jealous of the older brothers sweater, but he's sure borrowing it without permission every once and a while was the best i- "Ah, there you are, Karkat!" Speaking of the devil here he is. A small sigh slipped between the younger boys lips, Karkat as his brother had called him. "What do you want, Kankri?" He asked calmly. If anything Kankri was the only one who could see through all his bullshit no matter what it was. Kankri wore a black turtleneck that fit him perfectly aside from the little to long sleeves, allowing him to hide his hands if he pleases. There was a large Cancer sign on the front in the same bright candy red coloring as his blood sweater. He also wore a pair of clean, freshly ironed bleached blue or washed jeans? He had no idea what the hell they were called but it had a lighter shade of blue from the bottom and slowly became darker as they went up. He also wore vans but in bright red and just like his own they had 'Vantas' written on them but much neater. "Karkat?" Shit he hasn't been listening, "Sure, why not?" He grumbled, hoping to god he hasn't just fucked up. "Great! I'm surprised, for a moment I thought you weren't listening but I'm happy to hear you'd like to join the book club tonight. If it isn't to much trouble do try and bring your own book to present as well, Karkat." Kankri smiled politely as he stood up straight, dusting himself off. He raised his left arm up to check the time. "Ah well, I have a few minutes to spare before I have to go." Karkat rolled his eyes at his older twin, while shoving his phone in his pocket. "Yeah, yeah, I got it asshole." Kankri gave him a warning look in which Karkat returned it with a 'I dont give a single shit' look. Kankri put his backpack on the grass so he could place a blanket down. Karkat watched the ginger haired boy sit on the blanket while unwrinkling the edges and such. "Kankri stop that, jesus fucking christ your just gonna put it back in your stupid bag after anyways. No, seriously stop." Karkat groaned, watching as Kankri ignored him and continued on to make it straight. After a long five minutes he was finally satisfied with his work, a smile plastered on his somewhat darker but still pale face. "Oh dont give me that look, dammit." Karkat rolled his eyes once and sighed as Kankri begun to talk. "Wow is it ever a nice day out today, the sun is shining, there's a soft breeze blowing, everyone seems so calm today, jeez we might now even have anything to say for our radio channel today! Oh but knowing Terezi and Sollux their probably start some horrible, horrible things just so we'll have a story, gah! I really don't understand those two but I suppose you probably do better then i, huh? Him so what have you been up too as of lately? I myself haven't done anything really, I woke up later and missed the bus, but why on earth didn't you woke me, you know how I feel about being late Karkat, we're just lucky Dad hadn't left for work yet for I might have still been walking here oh jeez and its rather rude too--" By then Karkat had started to block out the chatting twin, laying his head back against the tree..and maybe..just a few seconds wouldn't hurt, Karkat welcomed the darkness as he fell asleep, snoring softly. Kankri stopped mid rant to curiously look at his brother, a soft chuckle slipping from his lips as he shook his head. The poor boy never had much for sleep but Kankri never knew why, maybe he should just let him sleep a little bit, or at least until the bell rang would be a good idea. So the ginger pulled out a book and started to read quietly. 

**Author's Note:**

> [[A/N(Admins Note); So this is my first Homestuck AU (Another Universe) thing so comment how it is please? I'll try to write more but this is an AU that I have created myself. All characters in ©Homestuck belong to Andrew Hussie not me.]]


End file.
